The new Blade Children
by lilangeldevil606
Summary: Ayumu, Hiyono and the Blade Children said that everything was over about the cursed children...but wait who are these 5 other Blade Children? Is there more to the Blade Children? Is there more to the curse?
1. Unexpected

**lilangeldevil606: My very first fanfic on Spiral and the very first posted in the internet!!!**

**Summary: Ayumu, Hiyono and the Blade Children said that everything was over about the cursed chldren...but wait who are these 5 other Blade Children??? Is there more to the Blade Children? Is there more to the cures?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Spiral. But wish I do. I own only all the new char.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch 1: Unexpected**

A explosion could be heard at the direction of the abandon hotel. 5 people ran out of the hotel in the neck of time before the explosion. It was Eyes, Kanone, Kousuke, Ryouko, and Rio. They were covered with bruises and cuts all over their arms and legs. Blood was all over their clothes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

On top of a tree was 5 other people. Their names were Kiki, Miki, Ken, Hiro, and Sylthfarn. They were watching the whole time, from the time the five blade children went into the abandon hotel and to the time they came running out of the hotel.

"Hmmm… I guess my bomb failed." said the orange-red hair girl, name Miki.

"It's okay, that means we get to have more fun with them." said the green-blue hair girl, name Kiki.

"But they are going to tell Narumi's little brother about this." wined Miki

"There is no use complaining now." said Ken

"Hey I see 2 people coming this way." Hiro said in a very Childish voice

They all turned to see who they were. It was Narumi's little brother and the girl name Hiyono.

"You called Narumi's little brother didn't you, Kiki?" asked Sylthfarn while looking ant Kiki.

"Hehehe… I guess you caught me Sylth, I just want to see if little Narumi could figure this out. I wasn't the one who really called him." said Kiki looking at Miki

"It'll be fun with little Narumi in the game. Besides it won't hurt causing a little mischief, right?" said Miki with a evil grin on her lips

"Don't over do it, Understand?" said Sylth

"Okay!" said Kiki and Miki togther

"This is boring." said Ken

"Shhhh… they're talking." whispered Hiro pointing down where the injured blade children, Hiyono and Ayumu

They all look down from the tree and listened to what they are talking about.

"What happen to you guys?" asked Ayumu

"Rio, you okay?" asked Hiyono

"Yeah." answered Rio

"Someone left this note in my office, saying to meet them here." said Eyes pulling out a piece of paper out of his pocket

"Who send the note?" asked Ken

"I did." answered Hiro

Ayumu reads the note, 2 minutes later he shouted…

"What more Blade Children?" shouted Ayumu in surprise

"I thought you guys were the only Blade Children!" said Hiyono

"Apparently we're not the only Blade Children." said Ryouko

"Do they really think they were the only Blade Children." said Kiki with a bored expression looking down from the tree

"Are they that dumb, why would Yaiba only create 5 Blade Children?" said Miki in a pissed off tone

"It doesn't matter anymore the Blade Children can never escape destiny." said Syth emotionless

"Once Yaiba created us, we were born to die." said Hiro

"Shhhh… they're talking again." said Ken

"How did you guys end up like this?" asked Hiyono looking at all the bruised up Blade Children

" Well I told Kanone about the note, he told Kosuke, Rio, and Ryouko." said Eyes

"We all meet up here at the abandon hotel, to meet those other Blade Children." continued Kosuke

"We went into the hotel and there was no one in there, we separated and searched around the hotel." said Kanone

"About 1 hr. of searching we decided to regroup and think of something." said Ryouko

"Kanone saw a box with an Iris under a table at the lobby where we meet each other." said Rio pointing at Kanone

"Once we noticed the Iris, we open the box to see whats inside." said Kanone

"It was a bomb." answered Ayumu

"Yes. Rio tried to disarm it but it was to tricky and confusing." said Ryouko

Hearing that Miki smiled proudly at her self. Kiki started to giggle after hearing what Ryouko just said.

"Wait, there was a bomb even Rio can't disarm?" asked Hiyono shocked

"Unfortunately yes." said Rio a little disappointed, because she couldn't help her friends

"Its alright." said Eyes patting Rio's head

"We better get out of here before the police comes." said Ryouko pointing at the police cars coming their way

The other Blade Children watch as Ayumu and Hiyono help the injured Blade Children to Eye's limo.

"Awww… man our toys are running away." said both Kiki and Miki

"Tomorrow is the first day of your freshman year, right?" asked Hiro smiling

"Yeah so?" said Kiki

"So, you could deal with them tomorrow." said Ken jumping down the tree

"Oh, yeah." said Kiki innocently jumping down with Miki following her

"But that's too long." wined Miki

"Too bad." said Sylth jumping off the tree

"Hey Kiki, Miki which club are you guys taking?" asked Hiro jumping down the tree also

"Well I want to join the Swimming Club." answered Kiki

"And I want to join the Tennis Club." said Miki

"How about Hiro and Ken?" asked Miki looking at Hiro

"Well me and Ken are in the Basketball Club." said Hiro putting his arm around Ken's neck

"Hiro l-let go o-of me, c-c-can't brea-ath." said Ken struggling to get out of Hiro's strong grip around his neck

"Uh, I think Ken is turning purple." said Sylth pointing at Ken

"Oh, uh sorry Ken." said Hiro letting go of Ken

"I think we should leave soon." suggested Kiki

"Yeah I agree." said Ken rubbing his sore neck

They all went to there separate ways.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Like it hate it please review…I will try to update soon!!! **

**lilangeldevil606**


	2. i am very sorry

**Dear Readers,**

**I am very sorry for taking so long but I promised that I will upload chapter 2 and 3. Please wait a little longer. Thanks for all the reviews it was great!!!**

**Love,**

**lilangeldevil606**


End file.
